John Thomas
John Thomas is an American wrestler currently employed by EHWF Personal Background John Grew up with two loves music and Wrestling. but was always told he would never make it in the industry. then when he reched middle school, he started getting in to fights everyday, even got expelled from one school, for beating a kid repeatedly with a trash can in the lunch room. He spent a year in Juvy for that event. then decided to clean his life up, and use his anger as a way to express his music. John also had another reason to turn his life around, and that is all because of his childhood sweetheart, and girlfriend Vanessa Lee. Wrestling History but once he turned 16, his local music career bombed, then he joined a local wrestling school, where he soon caught the eye of the head trainer. but he was too young to wrestle on the national circut. so he started on the indy scene where we quickly rose to the top, and showed off the wrestling style that would earn him the nickname the Hardcore Assassin. shortly after turning 18 he went to RWF where he gained no success, and left the fed shortly after, then went over to Japan to work on his skills over seas. after a few years over seas he returned to the states, and started back on the indy scene. 'Bold text'wHw After only a few months on the Indy Scene, John caught the eyes of wHw, so he quickly signed with them. while in wHw John engaged in a war with Chris Macavedi, and the World Champion Bhuld Raige, in witch he captured the World and IC Titles in a match that nobody thought he could win. Shortly after loosing the titles wHw closed it's doors, and 'Bold text'GWA Part one John quickly got a call from Baker about signing with GWA. John not wanting to be out of work signed the contract and on May 16th 2005 he made his GWA Debut, and just a week later on the 23rd John captured the Shadow Title in a four way against Bronxx, Cyclone, and Heretic. however John lost the title a week later in what many call a fluke when Lady Ashe beat him to win the Shadow Title. 'Bold text'CWF Version 1 After some problems with Baker John Decided to Leave GWA for a little while and signed with CWF, witch folded shortly after he debuted. 'Bold text'GWA 2 John once again left the business for a while unitl he made his return to GWA on December 5th 2005. a few weeks after making his reutrn john was able to gain his second piece of singles gold in GWA after beating BTB to gain the EC title. John would stay with GWA through alot this time around, including the war between GWA and EHWF. Shorty after the two merged, John would leave the company again. 'Bold text'CWF Version 2 A slimmed down John Thomas would soon enter the re-opening CWF Where he would spent a good amount of time, and win the Cruiserweight Title, John would also Win the Tag Titles on two occasions with X-Factor. 'Bold text'EHWF John soon returned to EHWF where he would find that Generation X was on the outs, and would soon be no more. John would spend most of his time here on his own, and would end up winning the Fullhouse Tag Titles with James Jackson. John would also win his third Shadow Title, but would drop it to Terry Nash. John also has gone on to join the up rising stable Prime Ascent. and would announce that he is returning to his roots as a country boy. Stables/Teams GWA/EHWF Generation Xtreme: X-Factor, Xero, Snake Bite, Heretic, Hurley, Tensor, Original Sin, Deshaun Smith Team GWA Prime Ascent: Bronxx, Joey Maxim, Karadur Wolfe CWF Generation Xtreme: X-Factor W/ Xero and Vanessa Lee Favorite Moves Finishing Moves: * Gone Country (Top Rope Pedigree) * Country Drop ( Reverse Death Valley Driver) Favorite Moves: * superkick * German Suplex * Brainbuster * Stalling Superplex * 8 Second Ride (Dragon Sleeper) * Welcome to The South ( Modified Texas Clover Leaf) * Powerbomb * S.T.O * Top Rope Elbow Drop * Shining Wizard Championships Held *GWA/EHWF NA Champion (1) *GWA/EWHF Global Tag Team Champion (1) *GWA/EHWF EC Champion (1) *GWA/EHWF Shadow Champion (3) *WhW World Champion (1) *WhW I.C. Champion(1) *CWF Cruiserweight Champion (1) *CWF Tag Team Champion (2) *CWF Death Wish Battle Royal Winner 2007 Entrance Music John currently has What do you think about That by Montgomery Gentry, in the past has Omerta by Lamb of God, used Slipknot's Left Behind, and Suicide Messiah by Black Label Society Facts * John almost ended his friends career in a match in Japan * John used to wrestle under the name Super Insane Dragon in Japan * John loves using any weapon wrapped in Barbwire